


won't you come back home

by jjibunrock



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M, not much to say for this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-09
Updated: 2014-11-09
Packaged: 2018-02-24 16:01:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2587445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jjibunrock/pseuds/jjibunrock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I’ll be back before you know it,” Levi says.</p><p>“You could have left by now,” Eren says, running his fingers along the faint traces of facial hair along Levi’s jaw.</p><p>“I could have,” Levi agrees, and leans into the touch. “But then I’d miss having you cling to me like a fucking koala.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	won't you come back home

**Author's Note:**

> Title from "Come Back Home" by Two Door Cinema Club

Eren wakes up to the rustling of clothes. His eyes feel heavy, and they almost burn when he raises them to focus on the digital alarm clock on his nightstand. His vision is too blurry, though, so he gives up on seeing the time and lets his head flop down against the pillow again.

The lamp is on, and in the dim light he can see Levi standing at the foot of the bed. His dark slacks are back on, and Eren briefly wonders when he had found them after last night. He’s pulling his belt through the loops of his pants, sliding back on his crisp white shirt.

He looks up once his fingers grasp the last button at the bottom. His dark eyebrows arch up on his forehead, and when his lips quirk up a little at the sides Eren grabs the pillow he had used and holds it tight to his chest as he leans back against the headboard.

“What?” he asks, voice raspy and deep and sending shivers down Eren’s spine.

“You’re an ass,” Eren says, and gets up onto his knees and slides to the foot of the bed. He sits down on his feet and his hands press against Levi’s firm, warm chest.

“What did I do this time?” Levi asks, staring down at him almost curiously.

“Leaving,” Eren says, almost smirking but not quite. “You’re an ass for leaving, Levi.”

“You’re ridiculous,” Levi says instantly, but doesn’t protest when the younger man tugs him closer.

Eren looks up into his eyes and grabs the tie next to him. Levi finishes buttoning up his shirt and waits patiently for Eren to tie the dark fabric around his neck. Once he’s done, Eren loops his arms around Levi’s neck and tugs him down. The older man comes willingly, his hands on either side of Eren’s head as he holds himself up.

“I have to go,” Levi says, but his voice sounds everything _but_ convincing. He leans down, his lips barely touching Eren’s.

“You’re not going,” Eren says, and locks his legs around the older man’s hips. Levi makes a strained noise in the back of his throat but doesn’t move.

“Stop making everything so damn difficult,” he says, half-serious and half hoping that Eren won’t let him go. “It pisses me off.”

“You’re a shitty liar,” Eren says back.

Levi makes another noise in the back of his throat and drops down onto his side, wrinkling his once crisp shirt. Eren’s legs are still locked around his waist, and he lets his fingers grip the soft skin of Eren’s thigh. He fingers brush over the hem of the younger man’s boxers, but he skirts his fingers away and grips the back of his leg.

Eren thinks he could fall asleep like this, wrapped around Levi with the man’s hands holding him tightly. But then Levi’s groaning something against his neck and the fingers holding his leg loosen until they’re just resting against his thigh. The older man traces tiny shapes against his skin before his hands retract completely.

“I’ll be back before you know it,” Levi says.

“You could have left by now,” Eren says, running his fingers along the faint traces of facial hair along Levi’s jaw.

“I could have,” Levi agrees, and leans into the touch. “But then I’d miss having you cling to me like a fucking koala.”

Eren grins broadly at that and disentangles himself from the older man, sitting up and running his fingers through his messy hair.

Levi forces himself to get up, smoothing down his shirt and grabbing his blazer from the bed.

“My shirt’s wrinkled,” he says suddenly, and his gray eyes land on Eren sharply. “I’m blaming you for that.”

“I’ll iron it for you,” Eren promises.

“You should do the rest of my shirts while you’re at it,” Levi adds, pulling on his blazer.

“I’ll do all of your laundry,” the younger man replies, and grins broadly when Levi leans down for a kiss.

“Go back to sleep,” Levi says, and when he pauses there’s a smirk on his face. “ _Brat_ ,” he adds fondly.

“I’m going to,” Eren replies. He reclaims Levi’s pillow and nearly shoves his face into it, the clean scent of the older man filling his nostrils. He hears the lamp being flicked off, and closes his eyes when lips brush against his forehead.

“I expect clean laundry when I get back,” Levi says, and his footsteps are quiet and almost inaudible.

“Come home,” Eren says, already feeling sleep taking a claim on him. There’s a fond chuckle that comes from the bedroom door, and when it opens he inhales softly. He expects Levi to call him dumb or roll his eyes or _something_ like that, but instead the bedroom door creaks open.

“I’m going to,” Levi says, and when the door clicks shut Eren almost grins.

He rolls over onto Levi’s side of the bed, pulling the blanket up to his chin and burying his face into the other’s pillow, taking in the comforting scent that surrounds him completely.

“You better,” he says, and a part of him knows that Levi stayed behind just to hear his reply.


End file.
